


Извиняясь за большие ноги

by Darts



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 17:12:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4028092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darts/pseuds/Darts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Большинство загадок Шерлок может разгадать с одного взгляда. Джон — своего рода аномалия.</p><p>Работа выполнена командой "Дротики" для Большой игры-5</p>
            </blockquote>





	Извиняясь за большие ноги

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Apologies for Large Feet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/104809) by [BlackEyedGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackEyedGirl/pseuds/BlackEyedGirl). 



_В юности гений шагает по миру, непрестанно извиняясь за свои большие ноги. Что же удивительного в том, что позже в жизни он слишком поспешно вскидывает эти самые ноги, чтобы пнуть ими глупцов и зануд.  
— Ф. Скотт Фицджеральд_

 

~*~*~

По большей части читать Джона Шерлоку несложно. Его прошлое, привычки, то, где он побывал за те жалкие три часа, что они провели порознь. Куда труднее разобраться в его настроении. Действия — это просто, нужно лишь прочесть улики. Но как понять остальное: когда Джон вздыхает, или хлопает дверью, или улыбается — что это значит? Вот и сейчас он улыбается.

— Ты поразителен, — говорит Джон. — Невероятен.

Шерлок пролистывает значения, отбрасывает самые буквальные и останавливается на разговорном. Комплименты.

— Ты говоришь такие вещи всерьез или потому что знаешь, что мне это льстит?

Джон смотрит на него.

— Тебе _и правда_ это льстит. — Он перестает улыбаться.

— Естественно, льстит, я не об этом тебя спросил. Зачем ты это делаешь?

— Разве это важно?

— _Важно_ , Джон.

Теперь Джон уже совершенно не улыбается — брови быстро сходятся, он опускает голову. Шерлок не понимает _почему_ , и это невероятно выводит из себя. Он снова сосредоточивается на месте преступления в поисках остальных улик.

 

~*~*~

Джон понимает, как это выглядит. И он не из тех людей, — по крайней мере, он _старается_ быть не из тех людей, — кто морщится при слове «гей». Но у него есть подозрения, что если бы он _был_ геем — если бы занимался всякими… гейскими делами — с Шерлоком, то не просыпался бы в гостиной с тупой болью в раненом плече и мстительно острой — в «раненой» ноге, неловко скрючившись в тугой клубок на единственном свободном кресле. По остальным поверхностям Шерлок разложил образцы напольных покрытий. Что-то там про волокна и ожог от ковра. Прочесывать улики гребнем с мелкими зубьями — это не всегда метафора. Джон заснул за этим делом вчера вечером, а ведь никто ему за помощь не платит.

Подумать только, когда-то же у него была настоящая работа — даже две на самом деле.

Шерлока нигде нет, что странно. В отсутствие дела Шерлок обычно склонен к неподвижности. Настолько, что это доводит до белого каления всех вокруг; хотя в последнее время «все вокруг» — это в основном Джон.

У него звонит телефон. Он решает, что это Шерлок или (если повезет) из больницы. Но нет — номер ему не знаком.

— Алло?

— Мне нужно кое-что передать Шерлоку Холмсу.

— Что, простите? Кто это? Откуда у вас этот номер?

Голос в трубке молодой и немного испуганный. Он делает резкий вдох.

— Он был… Он был на сайте.

— Что?

На том конце вешают трубку.

Мгновение Джон пялится на экран телефона, потом включает ноутбук. Открывает свой собственный блог, и так уже зная, что там нет никакой контактной информации. Переходит на сайт Шерлока «Наука дедукции». Телефон Шерлока там указан, это он помнит. Но теперь в пункте «Контакты» появилась еще одна строка. «Если не можете связаться со мной, я занят. Попробуйте через Джона». И дальше его номер. Висит в Интернете на полном обозрении у всех кровожадных врагов Шерлока. Ну, или не кровожадных — такие у него, как оказалось, тоже есть. Джон вздыхает.

Шерлок взлетает по лестнице.

— Джон. Джон?

Он качает головой.

— Тут. Чего тебе?

— Идем со мной.

— Это ты выложил мой телефон у себя на сайте?

— Телефон? Да. А что?

— «А что?» Это _мой_ телефон. На _твоем_ сайте.

— И? — спрашивает Шерлок.

— Я тебе не секретарь! И я не хочу, чтобы все чудики, которые пытаются до тебя дозвониться, теперь названивали мне.

— Какие чудики?

— Не пытайся делать вид, что ты не притягиваешь людей, которые… — Джон обрывает себя. — Неважно. Пойду прилягу. — Он отправляется наверх, к себе в спальню.

— Ты что, не хочешь послушать про дело? — Кричит Шерлок ему вслед.

Он кричит сверху:

— Нет!

— Почему нет?

— Потому что ты, как обычно, утащишь меня за собой на место преступления, а потом либо бросишь там, либо вовсе снаружи оставишь. Это не так весело, как тебе кажется.

— Джон.

— Ты говоришь, тебе надо, чтобы тебя кто-нибудь слушал, но в итоге порешь бред и никогда не рассказываешь, что у тебя на самом деле в голове. Убегаешь без предупреждения, а я остаюсь стоять на месте, как идиот. Честно, я вообще не понимаю, почему ты настаиваешь.

Шерлок бормочет что-то подозрительно похожее на: «Мне нравится компания».

— Так возьми свой долбаный череп!

 

~*~*~

Джона что-то беспокоит. Кажется, он находится во власти какого-то заблуждения. Это не редкость для людей, которые не являются Шерлоком, но он бы предпочел, чтобы это не случалось так часто с теми, чье понимание ему необходимо.

Майкрофт говорит, что Шерлок обожает драматизировать. «Мелодраматичность» — еще один его излюбленный термин. А Донован, конечно, предпочитает «псих». Но Шерлоку, чтобы думать, в самом деле нужно место. Тихое или нет — зависит от типа мышления, но иногда он просто-напросто не может сломать стену только ради того, чтобы впустить Джона. Или чтобы пойти и взять свою ручку, или ответить на звонок, или вынуть глаза из микроволновки. Мысли толпятся вокруг него, и он знает, что хватит одного внезапного движения, чтобы порядок нарушился и все рассыпалось снова.

Джон качает головой и бормочет: «Поразительно», и на сей раз это не комплимент. Кажется.

— Что опять? — спрашивает Шерлок.

Джон неопределенно машет руками. Если он хочет, чтобы Шерлок понял его невербальные сигналы, ему нужно быть более конкретным. Квартира у них небольшая, но в ней много вещей, по поводу которых Джон теоретически может возмущаться.

Поэтому Шерлок продолжает наблюдать за ним. Если не поддаваться, рано или поздно поддастся Джон. У него меньше терпения — по крайней мере, в таких делах.

Джон сдается.

— Бардак? Воняет либо паленой плотью, либо адскими сковородами? А! И еще чернила на потолке.

— Я могу это объяснить.

— Не сомневаюсь. На самом деле мне плевать. Только кто-то опять звонил на мой телефон. Пожалуйста, убери мой номер со своего сайта.

— Так удобнее.

— Это мой номер.

— А ты со мной. Поэтому и удобно.

— Я не… — осекается Джон. — Я не _с тобой_ , Шерлок. Не постоянно. Мы же не… — Еще пару секунд качает головой. Пытается донести удивление или досаду. — Поразительно, — повторяет он. — Невероятно.

От попыток понять его у Шерлока голова болеть начинает.

— А, да почему меня вообще интересует, что ты думаешь? — бросает он. — У тебя все на свете поразительно. Твои слова ничего не значат.

Лицо Джона снова меняется: он сжимает губы.

— Шерлок, — говорит он, — что?

Шерлок уходит прогуляться. История молодого человека, который все пытается связаться с ним через Джона, оказалась не особенно интересной, но уж лучше потратить время на нее, чем на это.

 

~*~*~

Джон должен бы злиться. Да он и злится даже — где-то глубоко внутри, или снаружи, или где-то еще, но только не здесь и сейчас, потому что здесь и сейчас он чувствует что-то совершенно другое. Непонятное. Он замечает, когда Шерлок называет его идиотом, доверчивым, слишком впечатлительным, но эти слова не регистрируются в голове как оскорбление. Оскорбления Шерлока отличаются изощренной формой, но неумелым применением. Он не знает, что может расстроить человека, и ненароком ранит больнее, чем если бы целился специально. Лестрейд назвал его ребенком, но это не совсем верно. Да, ребенок говорит первое, что приходит в голову, и не понимает, что в этом плохого. Когда Шерлок так делает, это не то же самое.

В конце концов Шерлок возвращается, глухо запахнувшись в пальто, и Джон решает не продолжать спор. Мимоходом касается его руки — жест казался бы дружеским, если бы это был кто угодно другой, а не Шерлок. Тот вздрагивает и резко оборачивается, нервный, дерганый, и Джон задается вопросом: заметит ли он вообще, если Шерлок снова начнет принимать то, от чего он предположительно «чист»? Он вдруг обнаруживает, что извиняется.

— Прости. Прости.

— Нет, — говорит Шерлок, — это я… — Он замолкает, идет к дивану и ложится, скрестив руки на груди.

— Что? — спрашивает Джон. — Что — «я»?

Шерлок пожимает плечами, шурша по обивке.

— Неважно.

Что-то уж очень часто они в последнее время это повторяют. Их отношения (потому что это именно отношения, как бы странно ни звучало слово) постоянно прыгают с одного этапа на другой. У них случаются краткие мгновения идиллического блаженства, когда в обоих пылает эйфория от распутанного дела или какой-нибудь безумной передряги, из которой удалось выбраться живыми. Потом еще бывают ссоры: «семейные размолвки». А еще бывает как сейчас — неловкое порхание вокруг да около, будто на первом-втором свидании.

— Точно? — спрашивает Джон. — Ты пытался извиниться. За что?

— Я уже сказал, это неважно.

— Ты невозможный.

Шерлок закрывает глаза.

— Я никогда не знаю, что ты имеешь в виду, когда говоришь это. Значение слова мне, конечно, понятно, но я не понимаю, как оно относится к…

Джон проходит мимо подлокотника. Колено все еще протестует, когда он наклоняется — похоже, оно так же чутко улавливает настроения Шерлока, как и он сам. Джон касается его руки — решительнее, чем в прошлый раз.

— Оттенки не всегда различаешь. Тебе бы поработать над этим.

— Я пытался. Раньше. Когда еще не знал, кто я.

— И кто ты?

— Социопат, — говорит он, подчеркивая каждый слог. Напоминая.

Джону по-прежнему неясно, что делать с этим заявлением.

— Так что же мы тогда? Еще один эксперимент?

— Возможно, — говорит Шерлок. Он даже не понимает, как это ранит. — Так или иначе, что-то новое. У меня в самом деле нет друзей. Ты же сказал, что мы друзья, верно?

— Хотелось бы так думать, — говорит Джон, и это правда, если его желание хоть чего-нибудь стоит. — А тебе так не кажется?

— Мне не с чем сравнить.

— Не с чем? — удивляется Джон — А тот банкир как же? Из твоей школы. — И, спрашивая, тут же вспоминает, как тот сказал: «Мы все его ненавидели». Как еле слышно дрогнул голос Шерлока на слове «Себ».

Шерлок хмыкает.

— Мы с Себастьяном… Между нами… но конкретно друзьями мы никогда не были. Думаю, я ему не особенно нравился, даже когда мы…

Джон тщательно заполняет все пропуски, которые Шерлок тщательно расставил.

— Зачем ты…? — спрашивает он.

Шерлок продолжает просто лежать лицом в потолок с закрытыми глазами.

— Полагаю, пытался делать то же, что нормальные люди. Тогда мне еще казалось, что так нужно. По крайней мере, иногда. — Он прикладывает палец ко рту. — И потом, опыт никогда не вреден.

Это вопиющая, абсолютная неправда, но Джон не пытается возражать. Вместо этого он поднимает газету.

— Может, кроссворд?

— Я его уже разгадал.

— Тут ничего не написано… а, понятно. Ладно, покажи, как ты это делаешь. Давайте, господин сыщик, удивите меня.

Шерлок открывает глаза и поворачивается к Джону.

Иногда он улыбается… В уголках глаз собираются морщинки, но до самих глаз улыбка не достает. Губы изгибаются, но зубов не видно. Словно имитация веселья, да только маскировка немного облезает. Джон слышал самый близкий к хихиканью звук, на который Шерлок вообще способен — тихое фырканье вместо смеха, когда после погони в легких вовсе не остается воздуха.

А сейчас уголки рта у него ползут вверх, кулаки разжимаются. Он начинает рисовать в воздухе буквы, проводя между ними линии клеток. Джон решает, что это победа.

 

~*~*~

Когда Шерлок говорит: «Ты идешь?», Джон все так же следует за ним. Шерлок все так же не оборачивается, чтобы проверить — на случай, если его не окажется за спиной.

Такси торчит в пробке уже так давно, что это нелепо даже по лондонским меркам. У них слишком много дел, а Шерлок знает все короткие пути. Он открывает дверь напротив Джона и выходит из машины. Можно и пройтись.

Джон громко вздыхает, но вылезает вслед за ним. Идти недалеко, а день выдался приятный. Утренние газеты обещали дождь, но Шерлок подозревает, что они могли ошибаться. Они не учитывают мелкие районные колебания. Надо бы использовать источник понадежней, но ему ведь необходимы все жуткие подробности, которые можно добыть только в утренних газетах. Он оценивающе глядит на небо. Поворачивает голову, ища проем между зданиями, чтобы посмотреть на облака.

Джон поднимает руку, тянется куда-то мимо его лица.

— У тебя там… — он проводит пальцами под ухом Шерлока, — пена для бритья, вот тут.

Шерлок бормочет что-то, что должно означать «спасибо», но не ручается за формулировку. Его мысли — в другом месте.

— Не представляю, как ты раньше без меня справлялся, — говорит Джон.

— В основном, никак, — отзывается Шерлок. — Естественно, я ел, спал и работал, но… чаще всего — _не справлялся_.

Шерлок опять сказал что-то не то, потому что глаза у Джона округлились, а рот раскрылся. Он же сам просил его говорить правду, быть откровеннее, он что, не это имел в виду?

Джон говорит:

— Так. В общем… Ясно. Ладно, давай уже доберемся до места.

А потом мягко сжимает пальцы на локте Шерлока (беспокойство, хрупкость, уход, забота) и тянет его за собой. Он ведет их через проезжую часть, и они даже ни разу не натыкаются на машину.

 

~*~*~

На Бейкер-стрит в последнее время висит какое-то очень странное… напряжение. Шерлок бродит туда-сюда, то торчит в квартире, то пропадает надолго. Джон не знает, куда он ходит. Он бы заподозрил, что у Шерлока интрижка, если бы только ему удалось уложить эту идею в голове. Он просто не может представить себе Шерлока в отношениях, хоть и спросил его об этом в первый день. Хоть и знает, что Шерлок на самом деле не такой неприкасаемый, каким себя выставляет. Джон пытался представить его с тем банкиром — не в этом смысле! — чтобы понять, как оно должно было бы выглядеть. Шерлок с этим скользким высокомерным мудаком. И идея вообще, и выбор конкретного человека показались ему крайне маловероятными.

Миссис Хадсон ставит рядом с ним чашку чая. У нее в руках тоже чай, она садится напротив Джона и спрашивает:

— Все хорошо, дорогой? Нога не капризничает?

— Простите? А, нет, все отлично. А что?

Она хмурится.

— У тебя такой вид, как будто болит что-то. Я хотела тебе предложить мои травы. Все только натуральное, никакой химии.

— Я знаю, миссис Хадсон. У меня все хорошо.

— Может, я и не Шерлок, — говорит она, — но то, что у меня перед носом, замечаю. Не всем для этого нужно какое-то грандиозное озарение.

«Озарение» — странное слово для того, что делает Шерлок. Оно не предполагает никакого мыслительного процесса. А у Шерлока полно процессов, полно маленьких кусочков, складывающихся в картину — просто складывает он их с такой скоростью, что это выглядит как волшебство.

Джон вдруг понимает, что думает о Шерлоке как о компьютере, и эта мысль жалит его. Шерлок просто делает свое дело, и человек достаточно умный мог бы проследить за цепью его рассуждений. Такой человек, как Майкрофт — или тот, другой «M», имя которого Шерлок держит на языке так бережно и осторожно, будто оно может укусить. А Джон просто стоит, смотрит и восхищается.

Шерлок не становится ничуть менее необычным оттого, что его ремеслу есть объяснение. В каком-то смысле он все равно делает то, на что никто больше не способен. Но почему-то при этом смотрит на _Джона_ с этаким слегка озадаченным видом. Как будто не совсем понимает, почему Джон еще здесь, хотя все остальное в его поведении явно говорит о том, что он считает его помощь чем-то само собой разумеющимся. Шерлок почему-то выбрал его — может, просто потому, что больше никто его не выдерживает. Джону теперь трудно представить себя где-то еще. Отсутствие Шерлока ощутимо; он никогда еще ни по чему так не тосковал. Он не знает, где Шерлок, и беспокойство уже запустило отсчет времени у него в голове. Шерлок попадает в переделки, если за ним не присматривать.

Миссис Хадсон похлопывает его по колену.

— Ну-ка, пей, тебе станет легче.

 

~*~*~

Джон говорит:

— Честное слово, однажды я Андерсону все-таки врежу. — Он вслед за Шерлоком поднялся по лестнице и смерил судмедэксперта тяжелым взглядом, когда проходил мимо.

Шерлок смеется.

— Вперед! Только позволь мне присутствовать.

— С чего вдруг я окажусь с ним в одном помещении, если тебя там не будет? — удивляется Джон. — И вообще, я же из-за тебя…

— Что?

— Ничего. Просто… ты хоть замечаешь?

Шерлок слегка клонит голову набок.

— М-м-м?

— Замечаешь, что они про тебя говорят? Полицейские. Врачи и эксперты, и… все остальные.

Нелепый вопрос.

— Я замечаю всё, — говорит Шерлок. — Конечно, замечаю.

Дверь за ними закрыта. Шерлок специально проверил. Мысли Джона его не отвлекают, и он задает правильные вопросы чаще, чем кто-либо другой. Повисает довольно долгое молчание. Джон вздыхает и, усевшись на корточки на полу рядом с Шерлоком, наклоняется над телом.

— На что я смотрю? — спрашивает он.

— А что ты видишь?

— Труп. Смерть наступила два, может быть, три часа назад.

— Три, — подсказывает Шерлок.

Джон улыбается.

— Ладно. Три. Смерть от удушения, не голыми руками. Убийце понадобилось упереться в пол, так что, может быть, женщина или кто-то, кому не хватало сил. — Он наклоняется ближе. — Духи. Возможно, женщина.

— Да, — соглашается Шерлок, — но это не ее духи. Это духи другой женщины.

— «Другой женщины» в смысле _другой женщины_?

— Да, именно. Преступление на почве страсти, без сомнения. Дело рук обманутой пассии. Не в буквальном смысле, конечно, но уж чем получилось, тем и задушила.

Джон отстраняется от него на ладонь.

— Блестяще. — Он качает головой. — Ты поразителен.

— Джон.

— Невыносим, эгоистичен, гениален, потрясающ. Поразителен.

— Но почему…

— Потому, Шерлок. Потому что, несмотря на твое эго до небес, в тени которого нам всем приходится чахнуть, временами я что-то говорю и ты так на меня смотришь, будто...

— Что?

— Будто тебе за всю жизнь никто доброго слова не сказал. По крайней мере, об этом.

— Как правило, и не говорят.

— Я знаю. — Голос Джона гремит от гнева. — Знаю, Шерлок, я знаю. И я знаю, что я идиот, и что меня слишком легко удивить, но ты… ты меня изумляешь, ясно тебе? Это не лесть, это правда. И я говорю это вслух, потому что иногда тебе нужно, чтобы тебе отвечали, а не просто слушали.

— Ты не всегда говоришь что-то доброе, когда отвечаешь мне.

— Ты не всегда говоришь что-то доброе, когда открываешь рот. Но вроде бы у нас все нормально, разве нет?

«Нормально» — это не то слово, которое использовал бы Шерлок, но он не знает точно, какое выбрал бы, если бы пришлось. Что-то более сильное, чем «нормально», вот только у него в словаре подходящих выражений нет. Он знает, что они друзья, лишь потому, что Джон ему об этом сказал. «Нравится» — это легко, это подходит к «дружбе». Но у него нет верного слова для знакомой нечаянной улыбки Джона или для того, как он ворчит себе под нос, прекрасно зная, что Шерлок все слышит. Обычно это бывают жалобы, но не всегда. Порой — просто то же, что сейчас.

Даже сквозь пальто Шерлок чувствует, как плечо Джона прижимается к его плечу. Джон зовет: «Шерлок» — тихо, но так, чтобы он услышал.

Шерлок говорит:

— Да, Джон, у нас все нормально.

Они балансируют на грани чего-то неведомого; их миры скоро изменятся. Шерлок ни за что не признался бы, но не представляет, чем все это закончится. Ему не с чем сравнить.

— Ты уникален, Джон, — говорит он. — Совершенно уникален. Думаю… Думаю, ты тоже должен это знать.

Джон неспешно выдыхает и ничего не говорит. Его губы медленно изгибаются в улыбке. Шерлок по-прежнему не знает, что будет дальше, но это ничего. Кажется, Джон знает.


End file.
